¡Quiero un orgasmo!
by EAUchiha
Summary: Desde hace dos meses, su esposo ha estado de viaje por el mundo y ella Ella requería, más bien, NECESITABA, a su marido de vuelta. Se sentía sola, extrañaba todo de él. No solamente su corazón lo quería de vuelta, su cuerpo también lo necesitaba. Hace dos meses que no tiene un jodido orgasmo. Dedicado a Hikari Takaishi Y


Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un one shot que hice para San Valentín dedicado a mi querida Hikari, pero por diferentes circustancias lo voy publicando hasta ahora. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**¡Quiero un orgasmo!**

En algún momento de sus estudios médicos, Sakura aprendió prácticamente toda la teoría del acto sexual y como ese simple acto de reproducción humana, puede volver loco a cualquiera.

Y ella obviamente se incluía en esa clase de locura de la que ella hablaba, pues no solamente había estudiado la teoría, sino también la práctica. Pero claro, todas sus expectativas en la cama habían sido cumplidas –y lo seguirían siendo en el futuro– por un solo hombre. Su querido esposo.

Su esposo es un hombre tan reservado, orgulloso y frívolo que incluso algunos llegaron a cuestionar su inteligencia cuando ella aceptó casarse con él. Pero ellos no tenían ni la más mínima idea. Sasuke, ante los ojos del mundo, es el ser más estoico y poco sociable de todos. Aunque con ella, encerrados en las cuatro paredes de su hogar –más específicamente, en su habitación– él es un hombre distinto. Es encantador, un gran seductor, un excelente esposo, amante, consejero y amigo.

Desde hace dos meses, su esposo ha estado de viaje por el mundo mejorando sus habilidades como novelista. Pues a lo largo de su vida, Sasuke ha tenido experiencias que lo han convertido en un estupendo escritor, pero él siempre quiere mejorar y es por eso que ha estado ausente por un –según Sakura– largo –_larguísimo_– tiempo.

Y eso es lo que la llevaba a la lamentable situación en la que se encontraba actualmente.

Ella requería, más bien, _NECESITABA_, a su marido de vuelta. Se sentía sola, extrañaba todo de él. Unas simples videollamadas no eran suficientes para llenar su anhelo de volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos.

No solamente su corazón lo quería de vuelta, su cuerpo también lo necesitaba. Hace dos meses que no tiene un jodido orgasmo.

¡DOS MALDITOS MESES!

Sus dolores de cabeza no disminuyen con analgésicos, en sus tantas lecturas, vio que las mujeres que no tienen orgasmos pueden padecer de dolores de cabeza. La tensión de sus músculos es insoportable y su mal humor... Bueno, alcanza a competir con el humor demoníaco de Sasuke cuando algo – o alguien– lo hacen enfadar.

Algunas veces ha tenido que recurrir a la masturbación para aligerar un poco la tensión de su cuerpo, pero sus dedos no se comparan a los de Sasuke ni por asomo. Había pensado en conseguir un vibrador lo suficientemente grande para llenarla como lo hacía su pene, pero al tratar de hablarlo con él, Sasuke le dijo que tenía terminantemente prohibido sustituirlo a él con ese _aparato de mierda_.

Y ahora simplemente quería llorar, sus opciones se reducían solo a una. La tortuosa espera de su regreso o al menos qué... decidiera sorprenderlo en una de las próximas ciudades en las que estará.

Esa noche estaba frente a su laptop, esperando pacientemente que él se conectara para tener una videoconferencia e indagar sobre su próxima parada para hacerle una visita sorpresa.

Chilló emocionada cuando recibió la llamada que tanto había esperado.

—¡Hola, cariño!— saludó emocionada.

Al otro lado de la pantalla, Sasuke sonrió. Para ella, él se veía tan hermoso con sus mejillas sonrojadas del frío y ese gorro tejido protegiendo su precioso cabello negro.

—_Nena_— así solía llamarla cuando su humor era especialmente bueno _—¿Qué tal estás? _

—Extrañándote mucho, Sasuke-kun— hizo un mohín —¿No hay una miserable posibilidad de que puedas venir a verme un par de días?

—_Me temo que no_— expresó con pena —_Estoy a punto de abordar un avión para Londres. Mi estadía en Ámsterdam fue gratificante, te habría encantado la ciudad._

Hasta el momento, Sakura no había notado que efectivamente, Sasuke estaba en una sala de abordaje. En cuanto termine de hablar con él, comenzará los preparativos para ir a visitarlo.

—¿Cuánto falta para que tu vuelo despegue?— interrogó —¿Cuántos días te quedarás allí?

—_Preguntas demasiado, molestia_— sonrió de lado.

—¡Cariño!— chilló falsamente indignada —Eres malo conmigo...

—_Te extraño_— admitió avergonzado —_Mucho más de lo que crees._

—Oh, mi amor— se llevó ambas manos al pecho, conmovida —Yo te extraño y te necesito tanto. Voy a enloquecer si no regresas pronto y me haces el amor. Ansío que me toques donde solamente tú sabes volverme loca, tus labios en mi piel y las cosas sucias que me dices al oído mientras me coges duro.

—_Sakura_— se jaló la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello, aclaró su garganta y se enderezó en su asiento —_No digas cosas que me excitan, estoy en un lugar público._

—¿No te parece excitante la sensación de que estás haciendo algo malo y que serás descubierto?— sonrió con malicia.

—_Como aquella vez en la que lo hicimos en el baño de un tren cuando fuimos a visitar a tus padres y casi nos descubren_— recordó.

Por fortuna ellos hablaban un idioma diferente a los demás que estaban en el aeropuerto, porque si no sería un poco incómodo que las personas escucharan lo que él le estaba diciendo a ella.

—Te amo, cariño— pronunció.

—_Lo sé_— él volvió a sonreír —_Yo también._

—Espero tenerte de regreso pronto— suspiró con tristeza.

—_Lo prometo_— la mirada de él viajó a otro sitio cuando su vuelo fue anunciado en los altavoces —_Tengo que ir._

—Sasuke-kun— llamó para evitar que colgara aún.

—_¿Sí, Sakura?—_ la observó dudoso.

—Te amo— declaró de nuevo —Ten buen viaje, llámame cuando llegues al hotel.

—_Será lo primero que haré al bajar de ese avión_— aseguró.

Sakura asintió conforme y fue ella la que puso fin a la llamada. Suspiró profundamente, se dio unas palmadas en la cara y se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a prepararlo todo para ir y sorprenderlo.

Lo primero que haría sería hacer algo con ella misma, desde que Sasuke se había ido, había descuidado un poco su aspecto personal. Exceptuando las pocas veces en las que su marido se ponía creativo y le pedía fotos desnuda o le pedía que se tocara para él frente a la cámara. Entonces allí debía arreglarse un poco para él. Debía depilarse, luego pensaría qué hacer con su cabello, aunque eso debía esperar hasta la mañana. A primera hora llamaría al salón para hacer una reservación de urgencia.

Mientras divagaba al respecto, su teléfono sonó.

—_¡Sakura!_— la voz de Ino resonó con fuerza al otro lado de la línea.

—Ino— pronunció decepcionada.

Esperaba que fuera él de nuevo.

—_Sé que no soy Sasuke-kun, pero al menos disimula que te agrada hablar con tu mejor amiga_— reclamó.

—Lo siento mucho, Ino. Es que yo...— no fue capaz de terminar la oración.

—_Entiendo_— dijo comprensiva —_No me quiero imaginar que Sai se vaya de casa por trabajo tanto tiempo._

—Voy a sorprenderlo— confesó.

—_¿Hablas en serio?_— preguntó.

—Sí, me estoy preparando justo ahora para ir a verlo en Londres. Me dijo que ese era su siguiente destino— contó.

—_¿Planeas volver después de eso?_— indagó.

—...— la pelirrosa se mantuvo en silencio —No lo sé— respondió al final.

—_Deberías considerarlo_— le aconsejó —_¿Qué tal si comienza a echar de menos la compañía en la cama y decide buscarse alguna europea que lo haga por ti? Sasuke-kun es un asiático bastante atractivo, estoy segura de que ese no sería un problema para él._

—Ya, Ino— ordenó con dureza —Soy consciente de ello, ¿Crees que no me preocupa que mi marido pase tanto tiempo solo, lejos de casa? Pero yo confío en él, su poca disposición para tratar con otros seres humanos es una de las razones por las que puedo irme a la cama tranquila por las noches.

—_Tranquila, solo eran suposiciones mías_— rió con nerviosismo.

—Él y yo estaremos bien, no te preocupes— afirmó antes de finalizar la llamada.

Miró la pantalla de su celular y bufó. Lo lanzó de nuevo a la cama y se metió al baño a ducharse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, despertó mucho antes que la alarma. Sus ansias de ver a su pelinegro favorito eran más grandes que su cansancio, ya después podría descansar y con él a su lado en la cama. Se hizo un desayuno ligero, se tomó una taza de café cargado y salió.

Se cortó un poco las puntas y pidió que se las rizaran un poco. Después fue a comprarse unos conjuntos de lencería que seguramente él se los arrancará de golpe. Pero sin duda él adorará su atrevimiento, siempre lo hace.

Visualizó su celular de nuevo, se supone que Sasuke ya debería haber aterrizado en Londres, pero él no la ha llamado como se lo prometió. También ha intentado llamarlo y su celular continua apagado, aquello ha comenzado a preocupar a la pelirrosa.

—¿Estarás bien?— suspiró mirando al cielo —Seguramente ha tenido algunos inconvenientes y no ha tenido tiempo de llamar, sí, ha de ser eso— trató de convencerse a sí misma.

Despejó su mente de preocupaciones y se fue a casa. No era momento de pensar en cosas malas, era momento de pensar en que pronto vería a su marido de nuevo y que él le haría el amor como si no hubiera mañana. Su vientre se removió ansioso con solo imaginarlo.

Al llegar a casa, notó algo diferente. Habían unos zapatos que hace tiempo no veía ubicados en la entrada, junto a la maleta de Sasuke.

Se quitó sus sandalias con rapidez y corrió al interior de la casa a buscarlo.

—¡Sasuke-kun!— llamó en voz alta, pero él no contestó —Sasuke...

—¿Qué traes en esa bolsa?— preguntó esa voz ronca que tanto amaba a sus espaldas.

Rápidamente se volteó para verlo. Se veía tan guapo recargado en el umbral de la entrada a la sala, con su rostro adornado por una sonrisa torcida y su cuerpo solamente cubierto por una toalla en sus caderas.

—Bienvenido a casa, cariño— se lanzó sobre él, rodeándolo con sus piernas.

—Estoy en casa— la sostuvo con firmeza para que no se cayera.

Ambos dejaron de postergar lo inevitable, las palabras no hacían falta para ellos. Sus ojos pedían a gritos esa unión de sus bocas. En aquel beso, Sakura podía entender a la perfección los sentimientos de Sasuke.

—¿Por- por qué estás aquí?— cuestionó en cuanto tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

—Porque después de que colgaste, me tomó solo dos segundos darme cuenta que nada de lo que estaba haciendo tenía sentido si no estabas conmigo— declaró —Así que hice los arreglos para salir en el siguiente vuelo a Tokio y aquí estoy.

—Yo estaba pensando en ir a verte— confesó.

—Lo supuse cuando llegué a nuestra habitación y vi un par de maletas preparadas— dijo —¿Qué pasará con tu trabajo?

—Tengo un permiso no remunerado, así que puedo acompañarte hasta que ese permiso expire— comentó contenta —No permitiré que vuelvas a salir por esa puerta para irte lejos si no me llevas contigo, no volveré a conformarme con _Skype_ nunca más.

—Y yo no me iré sin ti— juntó sus frentes —Te ves linda con el cabello así.

—¿Lo notaste?— sonrió como tonta.

—Claro que lo hice— se hizo el ofendido —Así como noté la bolsa que traías... Dime lo qué es.

—Es una lencería nueva que compré— susurró avergonzada.

—Muéstrame— le ordenó con voz ronca al oído.

Hasta ahora, no se había dado cuenta de algo duro chocaba con su sexo aún cubierto por sus jeans.

—Estás más ansioso que yo— ronroneó contra sus labios.

—Eso es porque no dejabas de restregarte cuando nos besábamos, además, mi verga también extraña su casa— ella gimió, amaba cuando él le decía esas cosas obscenas —Ve a ponerte esa lencería, no voy a follarte si no te la veo primero— le dio una nalgada y la bajó.

Recogió la bolsa del suelo y caminó hasta su habitación, seguida por él, quien iba hipnotizado por el contoneo de sus caderas. En algún momento del trayecto, pensó en ponerla contra la pared, bajarle el pantalón y cogérsela allí mismo. Su pene coordinaba sus pensamientos en ese momento, pero él también deseaba ese espectáculo privado preparado solo para él, por eso decidió ignorar sus instintos y aguantar un poco más.

—Iré a ponérmelo en el baño, espera aquí— ella se dirigió al baño de su habitación.

Esperó pacientemente recostado sobre la puerta de su habitación. Solo pasaron unos cinco minutos cuando Sakura emergió del baño, vistiendo un sexy baby doll negro. Su mujer se paró frente al espejo para chequear su aspecto. Gruñó encantado con la vista, él y su pene estaban de acuerdo que se veía espectacular.

— Y?— preguntó observándolo a través del espejo, mordiendo ansiosa su labio inferior.

—Bonito— su voz salió más ronca de lo que hubiera querido.

No quería que ella se diera cuenta tan pronto de lo mucho que estaba necesitado.

—¿Esperas una invitación por escrito o voy a tener que ir por ti?— interrogó arqueando una ceja.

—No te recordaba tan atrevida, querida— dejó caer la toalla que cubría su desnudez y la abrazó por la espalda.

—Necesito serlo— soltó una risita —Quiero que me des los orgasmos que no he podido tener desde que te fuiste. ¡Es una orden!

—Usted tiene el control, señora Uchiha— besó con delicadeza la piel de su cuello —Le daré todos los orgasmos que desee tener, así que esté preparada.

Acarició con lentitud la silueta cubierta por la fina tela hasta llegar a sus senos y los apretó con fuerza. Siguió besando y mordisqueando la piel de su cuello, mientras pellizcaba sus pezones por encima del sostén y movía sus caderas contra su trasero, simulando las penetraciones. Sakura gemía sin contenerse, deseaba poder tocarlo ella también, pero él sabía dónde tocarla para mantenerla sumisa ante sus deseos.

—¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?— le habló al oído, jugueteando con su clítoris —¿Aquí frente al espejo, contra la pared, en la cama o todas las anteriores?

—Todas las anteriores— pronunció con dificultad.

—Eso quería escuchar— gruñó complacido, introduciendo sus dedos en un interior.

La mantuvo inmersa en un tortuoso placer, sin dejarla alcanzar la liberación que ella tanto quería. Pero tenían tiempo, todo el tiempo del mundo para amarse tanto y como quisieran, no había prisa.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza cuando él finalmente entró en ella. De no ser porque Sasuke la sujetaba con fuerza, sus piernas hubieran flaqueado hace rato, pues sostenerse del espejo no es una opción viable. Sus ojos verdes no perdían de vista los movimientos de su amante, le fascinaba como esos ojos oscuros le devolvían la mirada atrás del cristal.

En un movimiento inesperado, él la volteó para quedar frente a frente y la puso contra la pared. Rápidamente volvió a entrar en ella, sus cuerpos golpeaban la pared al ritmo de las embestidas. Ambos habían anhelado volver a estar así, perderse juntos en la más pura pasión. Sakura lo pegó más a su cuerpo para unir sus labios.

Sintió su cuerpo desvanecerse, su mundo quedó en blanco. Apenas y podía escuchar lo que él le decía al oído.

—No lo contengas, quiero escucharte— le pidió.

Dejó de morderse los labios y dejó escapar sin pena el grito que su intenso orgasmo había formado en sus pulmones. Sasuke movió sus caderas unas cuantas veces más, hasta que él también alcanzó su liberación.

—¿Estás cansada?— preguntó al verla respirar con los ojos cerrados.

—No, para nada— declaró con arrogancia —Aún no estoy completamente satisfecha, debes compensarme esos dos meses que no estuviste aquí.

—Eres una pervertida— bromeó.

—Tú me convertiste en esto— se defendió en el mismo tono.

—Tal vez— accedió —Pero...

—Cariño— interrumpió.

—Hmmh— esperó que ella hablara.

—Feliz Día de San Valentín— lo besó con fiereza, moviendo las caderas para que su miembro volviera a despertar —Y... Quiero cabalgarte.

Él sonrió de lado, se echó en la cama con ella sobre él y se dejó hacer. Al final de cuentas, Sakura había conseguido su objetivo principal.

_Fin._

* * *

**Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente historia, hasta la próxima.**

**EAUchiha.**


End file.
